STEPS AWAY!
by Angelbetu
Summary: Just few steps away you are from me..But those steps are seeming like hurdles in our reign of Friendship...Lets see who will cover it FIRST :) *Two shot* *Duo story*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys back with a two shot...**

**Based on Episode Azadi ki jung**

**Its after Daya sir said sorry to Abhijeet sir...**

**I am assuming here that Transfer of Abhijeet sir had not been** **cancelled**...

* * *

**STEPS AWAY !**

* * *

Sir mai Abhijeet ko hospital le jata hoon...

Abhijeet: Nahi Daya mai..mai theek hoon...wo kal subah nikalna hai to tayari bhi karni hai ghr jakr...

Daya: Kahan nikalna hai

Abhijeet: Banglore jana hai na

Daya feel someone has snatched his land to stand...

He in broken tone: mmaine sorry kahaa...Abhii

Abhijeet looked at him...he till today can't see this sad face but he controlled his emotions and said: accha doctor k paas to le chlo ab...raste me baat krte hain

Daya nodded and took him quietly toward the Qualis...He was silently driving the car...It was visible from his face that he was disturbed...

Abhijeet was looking at him again and again...He want to talk with him nut Daya was not giving him any chance..he was totally involved on driving the car..not giving even a single look...

Abhijeet pressed his lips...he called him slowly: DAYA

Daya stopped the car with jerk and immediately placed hand on Abhijeet chest to save him from any jerk...

Still he was looking in his front..he was not looking at Abhijeet...slowly he removed his hand and turned his face toward the window..

Abhijeet: Daya please ab baat to karo tum

Daya: Hmmm kaho na mai sun raha hoon

Abhijeet: Yaar hum contact me rahenge na..

Daya turned with jerk...his face was flushed...his eyed were watery...

Abhijeet's heart pinched seeing him like this...

He bend forward to hold his hand and then he realised that his hands were also trembling...

Abhijeet was shocked...he was so shocked from his condition..all the time these days he realised or say believed that Daya hate him..he was that much angry on him that he will never ever talk to him normally but today not today only it was from the day when Daya came to know about his transfer he immediately come to him and asked...

"**Suna hai Tum transfer le rahe ho"**

**And that he replied with attitude because internally he want to show Daya that he too is angry from him: "Theek suna hai"**

**And later his innocent query: "Kyun"**

Abhijeet came back from his trail of memoried when he realised that some drops are pouring down from those precious eyes where always he want to see Happiness today those eyes were wet...

Abhijeet squirm seeing the condition of his best buddy...He moved a bit but his wound create problem in movement and he moaned in pain: Aaahh

Daya came back in present wiped his tears took his hands back from Abhijeet grip and told him: Tum please..(controlling his teary tone) please theek se baitho...(composed tone) baad mein baat karte hain...pehle..hum..Hospital...

He cant say more a ball of tears stucked in his throat...he gulped down and ignite the car again..

...

...

Abhijeet after having first aid came out from Doctors Ward...he see here and their and spot his pal sitting on bench staring at unknown point...

Abhijeet intentionally made sound of footsteps which bring Daya back from his world and he look at Abhijeet standing beside him...

Daya look at him for sometime stood up and move inside Doctor's cabin..Abhijeet listened some sentences where Daya was asking...

Doctor wo theek hai na ab...koi ghabrane wali baat to..

Doctor: Nahi Mr. Daya goli bas pasli chu kar nikl gayi...ghav par do teen baar chot lagne se ghav kharab ho gaya tha par ab bandage kr di h...wo theek hain

Daya asked in hesitation: Wo travel to kar payega na...use..(a whisper enough) jana hai

Abhijeet closed his teary eyes: Ek baar to rok leta yaar...

Daya heard it as he was coming outside..he look at Abhijeet with strange expression and moved outside..

...

...

Abhijeet find himself at home still in deep thinking...

He remember that Daya dropped him at his own house not as his place and move away without saying a word...he was worried for Daya...those blank eyes were giving emotional turmoil to his nerves...he was very very tensed for him...

He stood up near a frame of Duo and speak: Mujhe to lagta tha tum ab mujhse nafrat karte ho..tumhari priorities badal gayin hain...pr nahin na tum to aaj bhi wahi..(tears of happiness fall down from his eyes) aaj bhi wahi Daya ho...jo mere door jane ki baat bhr se tadap utha...jise itna gussa sirf is baat ka tha ki maine jhoot kyun bola wajah jaan na chahta tha...aaj wahi Daya bus meri transfer ki baat sun ne ke baad usne mujhe sorry keh dia...jaan na bhi nahi chaha...

Mai kaise jaun use chod kar...par kal agar fir mujhe uski khushi k lie us se jhoot bolna pada to...mai bolunga (determined) haan mai.. mai peeche nahi hatunga...par phir ye berukhi bardash nahi kar paunga...Nahin mera yahan se chale jana hi theek hoga...haan mera...

His thoughts intervened with a call...

He picked up the call and a tensed voice appeared: Abhijeet Daya kahan hai..

Abhijeet: Sir Daya...wo mujhe drop karke apne ghar hi gaya hoga..

Acp sir: gaya hoga..aur wo tumhe akele chod kar kaise gaya...(silence prevails for sometime) Abhijeet kya hua hai tum dono k beech aur ye achanak transfer...tumhara transfer accept ho chuka hai jante ho tum...6 mahine se pehle waps bhi nahi aa paoge tum...kya hai ye sab...mujhse baat krna bhi jaroori nahi smjha...itne saalon saath kaam krne ke baad bhi mujhse ek baar discuss krna bhi sahi nahi laga tumhe...

Abhijeet feel guilty on Acp sir this tone...he says: I m...

Acp sir cut him in mid in straight tone: Daya phone nahi utha raha hai bohot der se...ab wo tumhare sath bhi nahi hai to mujhe nahi wo kahan hai aur waise bhi duty hours khatm ho chuke hain to mai kuch keh bhi nahi skta na aap ligon ko..(Abhijeet closed his eyes in pain)...Good night

Abhijeet trying to stop him with Sirr...but the phone was already disconnected...

He knew that he has hurted his father...

He rub the small tear peeking out from his eye with his right thumb and says: sir ko mana lunga mai...Pehle Daya ko dhoondna jroori h...

He wear his jacket locked the main door and ran out from the house but he got another shock..

Daya's car was parked beneath the shed of his house...where Daya always use to park it...

Abhijeet kept looking at the car..he was trying to figure out whether HE is inside or not...slowly he move toward the car...Daya was sitting on the driving seat..the seat was in bend position...his eyes were closed...his face was not completely visible due to dark but his body movements were telling Abhijeet that he was sobbing...

Abhijeet moved a little more close when his ears get a low voice of a melodious song...current passed all over his body realising the words of the song so much matching with the present situation...Now he realised that he was actually going far far away from his family from his life from his FRIEND!

_**Yaar na ho to jag hai soona**_

_**Sooni Sooni dil ki rahein**_

_**In rahon par hai ik sahara**_

_**Lamba safar ya mushkil rahein**_

_**In rahon par jaan luta kar**_

_**Ik din is jag kl bhoolenge**_

_**Jag choote ya rab roothe**_

_**Is hath se tera hath na choote**_

_**Yaarana...Yaarana**_

_**Toote Kabhi Na Yaarana**_

Two persons at the same time at the same place shedding tears for each other but curse this luck...their guts...they are not even able to tell each other about this...

Abhijeet pressed his lips with his fingers...Tears were rolling down from his eyes in speed...his wound is also paining but the pain his heart was bearing was much more than that physical injury...

He composed himself wiped his tears,he went near Daya and placed hand on his shoulder..

Daya opened his teary eyes and look at the desired face...

He turned his face,cleared his eyes and sit straight...

Abhijeet: Gaye nahi tum

Daya: haan wo...tumhara ghav...koi jroorat pdti islie

Abhijeet sighed: to ghr me hi ruk jate na

Daya in lost tone: saamna karna pdta na

Abhijeet tiredly: hum itne door ho gye hain kya jo ab samna krne se bhi dr lg ta h tumhe

Daya: Nahi hum door nhi hue...maine sab kharab kr dia...(squirming) sab apne hathon se..maine bohot bohot hurt kia na tumhe...

Abhijeet: gadi unlock kro...

Daya followed him and Abhijeet sit on the passenger beside him

Abhijeet: Daya jo kuch bhi hua usme hum dono ki hi galti thi...(head down mode) mujhe tumse jhoot nahin bolna chiye tha...sb sach bata dena chiye tha...shayd tum aur Shreya alag nahi hote...

Daya: Hume to hona hi tha alag (dreamy tone) hum bane hi nahi hain ek doosre ke lie...mujhe to bachpan se hi akelepan ki aadat hai (moist tone) aur ab tum bhi mujhe chod kar ja rahe ho (low teary tone) sorry bhi bola fir bhi...he sniffs and start looking outside to hide his tears...

Abhijeet: Haan sorry bola tumne aur sach kahun Daya...Maine tumhe maaf bhi kar dia hai...

Daya looked at him and Abhijeet continues: haan Daya mai hurt tha bohot...kyuki tumhari berukhi yun sabke samne meri insult karna...humari dosti ko insult krna (Daya lowered his eyes) mai nahi seh sakta tha aur...tumhari chuppi tumhara rookhapan...mai to (painful smile) colleague ban k reh gaya tha na tumhara...haan

Daya defending himself: Thanks tumne kaha tha pehle..aaj se phle to kabi nahi kaha fir aaj kyu

Abhijeet: baat krna chahta tha tumse bahana dhoondta tha apne dost se baat krne ka kyuki mera dost to meri shakl bhi nahi dekhna chahta tha...

Daya 20 saal 20 saal me har ek din humne ek doosre ke sath bitaya hai soch skte ho hisab rkh skte ho ki 20 saal me kitne ghante kitne minute kitne seconds hum sath rahe duty nibhai,plans discuss kie,mzak kia,khushiyan bante,ghum me sath roye yahan tak ki hospital tak sath gaye hain hum dono...aur ek din achanak tumhari priority main nahi raha...kaise bardash krta main...nahi kar paaya...

Daya: isilie bhag rahe ho yahan se...tum to kehte the na ki meri khushi se badhkar tumare lie kuch nahi hai fir aaj kyun jaa rahe ho haan...meri galti thi haan manta hoon jo kuch bhi hua usme sabse jyada meri glti thi par aaj..aaj mai tumse mafi maang raha hoon to bhi tum mujhe chod k jaa rahe ho...kyun haan...mujhe hai na apnj galti ka ehsaas fir kyun ja rahe ho...mai kaise rahunga...gltiyan to tumne bhi kin hain na par mai kabi (weeping now) kabi tumhe chod kar nahi gaya...aur tum itni badi saza de rahe ho mujhe...mera na sahi...Acp sir,Tarika,Freddy in sab ka tak nahi socha tumne...bus apna socha...bohot swarthi ho tum Abhi bohot...

Abhijeet angrily: haan swarthi hoon mai hoon bohot swarthi...bhag raha hoon mai yahan se...jaa raha hoon mai yahan se...(he too crying now) Yaar agr kal firse muje tumari khushi k lie tumse jhoot kehna pda..to mai kahunga pr mai fr ye bardash nahi kr paunga ki tu mujhse nafrat kre...mujhe khud se alg kr le..is se acha h ki mai aaj hi alg ho jaun...humare beech jo khai hai shyd wo ab kabi bhr nahi payegi...mera chale jana hi behtar h Daya...

Daya kept looking at him...today he lost him..yes today he lost his buddy...He neither replied nor a single tear escaped from his eyes this time...He was just looking at his Abhi like looking for one last time...

* * *

**So how was it...**

**Hoping for so many reviews..as I got 34 in Ajnabee latest chapter I m really happy...**

**Means itne readers to hn mere..so can I get in this one tooo...**

**Lets see...**

**Hehe**

**Tata**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back with the last chapter of this two shot..Hope all will likw dis one too...**

**Duoforever: How can I forget u dear..ur specific call "Angel B" how can I forget it...welcome again Duoforever in my review section..and its ok that u have not reviewed in some stories..mai bhi time par update nhi kr pati na..so obviously readers ka link toot ta hi h..but now I m trying to improvise myself...hope will get success soon...thanks dear for remembering me...Really happy to get u back**

**Thanks to all my reviewers..I m happy seeing so many no of reviews..so here is the update..**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Bureau**

**Acp sir Cabin**

Acp sir: Ek baar aur soch lo Abhijeet

Abhijeet: soch samajh k hi ye faisla lia hai sir...mujhe maaf kr dijiye maine apse bina pooche bina bataye ye sab kia...I m sorry sir

Acp sir stood up placed hand on his shoulder: Apna khayal rkhna aur..(his words shambles a bit due to a lump in his throat so he turned his face and says) jab bhi waps aane ka dil kare aa jana...CID Mumbai k darwaze humesha tumhare lie khule hain Abhijeet

Abhijeet bite his lower lip to control his tears stood up in front of Acp sir and his heart pinched seeing tears in those eyes where always he love to see strength,love,anger...the true attire of Acp Pradyuman

Abhijeet wiped his tears: please nahin karein aisa Sir...

He touched his feets and Acp sir placed hand on his head and left from their...

Abhijeet kept looking his back...He came out from the cabin and looked around...

His all lovely juniors were busy in their works but when he noticed keenly he saw them wiping their tears or hiding their emotions behind a mask of anger...

He went to Freddy and hugged him

Freddy not revert him back just turned his face to the other side...

Abhijeet: kya Freddy ab to jaa raha hoon...aaj bhi naraz rahoge mujhse...

Freddy: Hum hain hi kaun apke jo apse naraz rahein

Abhijeet: Yaar Freddy accha wo dabba do mujhe jo bhabhi jee ne bhijwaya hai mere lie...

Freddy: kuch nahi bhijwaya hai usne

Abhijeet's face fell down...Freddy stood up in anger and handed over him a tiffin box...

Abhijeet smiled and patted his back...

Freddy asked in innocent tone: Aap kab wapas aayenge

Abhijeet: jab waqt sahi lagega...aur mai milta rahoonga na...Banglore itni door bhi nahi hai Freddy...

Please aap sab ye emotional hona band karo...hum milte rahenge naa...

Purvi in tears gifted him a wrapped box with: sir hume milna nahi hai aapse...hum to bus apke lautne ka intezaar krenge...

Abhijeet jerked his head in pain...He met with Shreya/Pankaj...

Salunkhe sir was super angry from him so he do not come to bid him bye...

At last he met with his lady love...his Tarika Jee

Tarika handover him a goodluck card along with a wind chime...

Abhijeet: ye kislie

Tarika: wahan to new ghar loge na wahan decor me use kr lena...kya pata kabi iski bells sunkar tumhe meri yaad...

Their eyes met and turned teary seeing each other...

Tarika turned and run out from their...

Abhijeet wiped his eyes...

Now the most difficult time starts...

Yes his pal is going to drop him at Airport...even he want to come with him till Banglore to help him set up his new house but Abhijeet refused strongly so now he is going till Airport only...

Abhijeet come down and with each step his speed was lowering down..at a point of time he was almost taking baby steps when he listened a good sound of Vehicle...

He moved his eyes up and saw their dear Qualis standing just 2 steps away from him...

Now Abhijeet was left with no choice so he hurridely deposited his luggage on the back seat and unwilingly himself sat down on the front seat...

Daya asked in cold tone: bohot waqt laga rahe the aane me...aise aate to flight hi miss ho jati...kya baat hai (teasing him) dil nahi kr raha jane ka ya mera saamna karne se dar rahe ho

Abhijeet with straight face: Mai jo ek baar thaan leta hoon (now looking at Daya) poora karke hi rehta hoon...

Daya in rash: Ya Sure...afterall Sr Inspector Abhijeet jo ho...apni zid aur apni baat maan na aur manwana dono aata hai tumhe...

Abhijeet in soft tone: kya hum normally baat nahi kar sakte Daya...chala hi jaunga thodi der me main

Daya's heart pinched with the last line...he turned his head and concentrated on road...

Abhijeet's heart was bouncing to and fro as the time was passing...he dont want to go but dont know why he was not able to stop...may be he is still angry with Daya or may be Daya is right...its his ZID or SAZA which he want to give to his pal...

He was looking around keenly like want to absorb each and every inch of this city in his eyes where he have spent so many years...each and every lane of this city he knew by heart...he and Daya...his all time partner...his buddy...his bestie...indeed he is...He dont want to leave him alone...

Yes he dont want to

Yes he will stay

He will apologise to Daya

Yessss...he decided and turned toward Daya who halted the car and uttered at the same time when he was going to open his lips: Airport aa gaya hai tum...tum luggae check krao mai car park...(he stopped speaking...Abhijeet knew why he stopped)...He want to say something but Daya unlocked the car from button...

Abhijeet unwillingly get down took out his luggage and moved away...

Daya saw him going from his side mirror...Tears dwelled up in his eyes which he was storing from past 40 minutes...he put his head on steering wheel and let his tears flow...

Abhijeet slowly handover his luggage to the staff and himself moved toward the waiting room..

_**Tu rootha dil toota mere yaar**_

_**Muskura de**_

_**Wo pyar phir Jaga de**_

_**Mere yaar Muskura de**_

_**Wo pyar fir jaga de**_

After around ten minutes Daya joined him and sit beside him looking down...

Abhijeet was looking at him in regular intervals...both the minds were occupied with all the golden memories of past 20 years...their life was running like a film in front of their eyes...

"_Maine tumse kaha tha na ki mere peeche mut aana_

_Mai aapko akela kaise aane deta sir "_

_"Hum bhi to tumhare dost hain hume to aaj tak na poocha tumne"_

_"Yaar Abhijeet apne lie na sahi to kum se kum mere lie to chalo"_

_"Nahi Boss mai Acp sahab k khilaf jakr kaam nahi kr skta"_

_"Tumhe kya lagta hai Acp sahab jab ankhon me dekh kar apni ungli hilate hain to pyar se dekhte hain"_

_"Anushka ki class over ab apna number hai"_

_"Chalo bhai Daya inhe mithai de do"_

_"Daya mai ABHI"_

_"Dost nahin bhai hun mai tumhara"_

_And that promise..._

_"Chal yaar aaj ek wada karte hain...ki chahe kuch bhi ho jaye kuch bhi uska asar humari dosti par kabhi nahi padega..._

_Waada, Sau baar wada hazar baar waada"_

**(A/n: I know Duo promised this after the end of this case but I am assuming that they have done it before..hope u all mind it...mujhe laga ye promise include krna chiye so I have done it..)**

_..._

...

Both looked at each other simultaneously and again averted their gaze next moment...

Their ears stood up with the announcement of flight...both were feeling like somebody is snatching their souls from each other...

Abhijeet wished in heart: ek baar rok le Daya please

Daya requested to his boss in heart: Please Boss ruk jao...mut jao...hum mil ke sab theek kar lenge humesha ki tarah...

But no one speaked a word from their lips...only their eyes were talking...

Tum to meri ankhein bhi padh lete ho na Daya...to aaj kyu nahi samajh paa rahe...

Daya look at him with blank eyes...

Announcement happened for the second time...

_**Na jaane kyun tujhpe**_

_**Mujhe itna pyar aaye**_

Daya gathering courage: Chalo flight ka time ho gaya...

Abhijeet: H..haan haan flight

**_Tu roothe to mujhse_**

**_Meri kismat rooth jaye_**

He stepped toward him in order to hug him but Daya moved backward and forwarded his hand to him...

Abhijeet look at him in shock...his pal is not even allowing him to hug him for one last time before going apart for don't know how much time...

He look at him in rash and moved away with fast steps without even shaking hand with him...

Daya followed his steps looking his back...when a fine line drop down from his eyes making an oval shape on his cheek and finally fall down like the time which get out of his hand...

Kaise gale lagne deta tumhe...bohot mushkil se khud ko tumse door rehne k lie majboot kia hai...tum to maanoge nahin na...faisla suna dia tumne to...Jao chale jao nahi rokunga...aur koi contact bhi nahi rakkhunga tumse...kabi baat nahi karunga Boss kabi nahi...He ran out of the airport as soon as Abhijeet took his boarding pass...

_**Door na jaa yun aankh chura ke**_

_**Kya payega mujhko rulake**_

He was running and running and running without caring about the surroundings...

He even forget about his deary qualis still parked in the airport parking...

Finally he stopped at a place,fall down on his knees and finally the dam of tears broke down...

He was crying harshly hiding his face in his palms...He start moving inside the water...his lower body was totally wet...

He realised what this man Abhijeet means to him in these few days...

Is he his friend?

Is he his brother?

No he is his soul..his mentor..his companion...his true relation...his buddy...his yaar...his everything and he lost him with his own hands...

He was slowly moving more and more inside the sea water completely dipped in guilt of snatching smile of his best friend, for insulting him...or say humiliating him...Today his friend leave his whole family only because of him...He was inside the water till his chest...People were shouting from behind but he was not listening...He dont know what happened to him...he came back in his senses when he felt a harsh pain on his right cheek...

He look like an insane in his front and another slap came on his left cheeks this time more hard...

_**Maan bhi ja deewane**_

Tears rolled down from his eyes...

Pagal ho gaye ho tum dimag kharab ho gaya hai...kya karne ja rahe the tum pagal aadmi...tumhare jaisa bewakoof maine apni zindagi me nahi dekha...(holding him from his collar) kaha tha na contact me rahenge...maaf kr dia hai maine tumhe...bus kuch din k lie door ja raha tha kyuki transfer application waps nahi ho skti ab...Chee mahino me aa jata wapas...par nahi...(Pushed him) Ek number k emotional fool ho tum...Ye sorry pehle nahi keh sakte the...airport par rok nahi skte the...keh dete to ruk jata na mai...

To ruk jao na...mut jao na BOSS...said Daya in extreme pain and teary tone...(folding hands in front of him) Please nahi jao na Abhi..I am sorry...(sobbing badly) I am sorry Abhi...

Abhijeet unfold his hands and hugged him tightly in tears...

_**Mere yaar muskura de**_

_**Wo pyar fir jaga de**_

_**Mere yaaaaarr muskura de**_

_**Wo pyar fir jaga de**_

Daya seperated and asked: wo transfer Application?

Abhijeet: Dekh lenge...jana pada to jaunga..phle Acp sir se baat krunga...wo kuch na kuch solution nikal len shyd...par abi hoon na mai yahan...

Daya nodded and asked again: tum wapas kaise aaye...

Abhijeet: Nahi Jaa paya yaar...jana chahta tha par jab realise hua ki wakai apni zindagi se door jaana itna bhi asan nahi hai...to bhaga chala aaya...socha tu abi shyd parking me hoga..wahn dekha to humari gaadi wahin thi...(tease) sahab chabi bhi bhool aaye the..fir sahab ki location nikalwayi aur aa gya...

Daya in naughty tone: pehle hi keh raha tha mai mut jao khamkha is budhape me itni mehnat ki tumne...

Abhijeet warned him: Dayaa

Daya smiled sweetly and hugged him again..tightly...Thanks for coming back BOSS...thanks

Both were feeling sooth in each others loving shelter... after long Abhijeet felt that all his wounds were healed up and Daya found that he gain back his energy...finally they covered the few steps leaving all the anger,complains, grudges aside because they knew that if these small steps are not covered quickly those few steps get converted into deep moats which took ages to cover!

* * *

**So here it ends..**

**Kaisi rahi...let me know...**

**Ab milte hain PD and Ajnabee k update mein...MSB jald hi update kr dungi actually PD and Ajnabee end hone wali hn na to soch ri hu unhe phle end kr du fr hi MSB likhun...chalo jaisa mujhe time avail ho paega I will manage...ok..abi ye os se kaam chla lijiye aap sab...**

**Thanku**

**Chalti hu...**

**Bbye...sayonara**


End file.
